User talk:Sango 珊瑚
Archive 1 from Jinie Oppa Inuyasha style!! by Jinierules (talk) 12:09, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Wanted!: The Breaker Chapter infobox *[http://thebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_1_%28The_Breaker%29 The Breaker]'' by --Jinierules (talk) 13:43, October 12, 2012 (UTC)'' Hello i found out your needed pages Hōjō family store and Hospital i wrote the both but Suzaku deleted it by --Jinierules (talk) 03:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Karan Screencap Hey Sango, just to let you know that the newly updated profile image of Karan of the Panther Devas, everytime I go to click on the picture for some reason it shows the old picture instead of the new one. I am not sure if this is something that you can fix or not but I wanted to let you know is all. RinxXxSessh (talk) 03:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Feb 14 happy Valentine's day by Jinierules (talk) 13:47, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Notification A blog post has been created to discuss the selection of a new bureaucrat. Please take a look, thank you. Ryoga (talk) 11:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) New Selection of characters we should add of characters's pics by --Jinierules (talk) 11:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hiragana Hi, Sango. I know we had decided sometime ago to include a space in infoboxes for Nihongo in all of its forms (kanji, hiragana, etc.)but after some reflection I don't think that including the hiragana in the translation templates or infoboxes of articles will be particularly helpful, so we should leave them out in the future. People might be interested in the kanji of names, but the only reason we would include the hiragana would be if native speakers didn't know how to read the kanji, which as an English-language site certainly isn't an issue we need to worry about. We should still obviously use hiragana for characters like Rin, whose names apparently aren't written in kanji; otherwise, if a character's name is written in kanji, the hiragana form shouldn't be included because that information isn't particularly useful, since the name is already spelled out phonetically in English, and it makes the translation look rather cluttered with all those extra letters, in my opinion. Let me know what you think.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that's certainly true. I wasn't aware that there was any use of katakana, but I guess that's one more use of non-kanji script we'll have to keep in mind. Those two should be isolated cases, though. If you come across hiragana (or katakana) in any articles other than those like Rin and Mujina, feel free to remove it and I'll do the same if I see any. Thanks for your cooperation.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:44, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Daimyō-kai Hi! We're planning on having a daimyō-kai next week, preferrably at 10PM (EST) on Friday, May 10. Would this be something you could attend?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, that's too bad. I realize this isn't the best time, since many people have exams , so we'll have to see who can make it, but we might have to postpone until some time in the summer, if we have to. In the meantime (assuming we keep the current date) I hope you can make it. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:15, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to let you know that I may be traveling unexpectedly and will not be able to attend our continuation of last night's daimyo-kai. So I think we should postpone it until further notice.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 12:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:HQ images Thanks, Sango! I'll be sure to look into it. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Documentation You're exactly right. I, too, have often been confused by many of the fields and wasn't exactly sure how to fill them or what they were for. Just recently, there was some confusion over the music infobox and what one of the fields meant. I think providing documentation for the infoboxes would be very beneficial, but although I'm an administrator, I didn't create them (I believe Serena was involved with crafting the new infoboxes) and even I don't know exactly what some of the fields mean. This might have to be something we as a community work on. If you want to add it to the agenda for the Daimyo-kai, I would encourage you to do that, unless this is something you think needs to be taken care of soon.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Demon please added Youmeiju by Jinierules (talk) 03:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Loction we should added Mount Azusa by --Jinierules (talk) 04:12, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Interlanguage Okay, just tell me which wikis need to be changed/removed and I'll edit the template. P.S. I like your new avatar! That's a very good scene, even if it is inside Naraku's belly... XD --[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 17:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I replaced the language links. What do you mean "official sister wiki interlanguage"?--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 03:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I thought so. That template doesn't have as high a level of protection, so you'll be able to edit it freely. Since I wasn't involved in the original addition of the sister site flags, I'll leave that to you.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 04:15, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Passing priestess Are you sure it was just a passing priestess that sealed Yōmeiju? In the anime the woman looked just like Kikyō. Obviously their clothes would be the same, since they're both priestesses, but even her hair looked like Kikyō's.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 16:56, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :It just seems odd to mention a random priestess who seals away demons who isn't Kikyō, especially since they say that it was sealed 50 years ago and that was when Kikyō was active.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 01:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I knew that the Final Act made some big plot changes compared to the manga, but wow! That's a pretty obscure thing to change. If it was a monk a hundred years before, they should have just left it. It makes no sense to just reassign that to Kikyō; she already does enough on her own, lol. I'll have to read that chapter again myself to see what's up. Thanks for letting me know.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 05:17, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::P.S. Just in case you didn't see my comment on the nomination page before I archived it, "Dog General" is what the Inu no Taishō is called in the English dub, so every so often I use it interchangeably to minimize repetition of the name "Inu no Taishō."--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 12:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for this Sango-chan. And lol, there I was thinking what the heck does "Oni no Kubijou" mean :D I am dumb. Ryoga (talk) 06:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :From Sunrise's official InuYasha website :) Ryoga (talk) 04:24, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::That link is very good. And, not really, I don't visit them often. Only when I have to find the Japanese names of some characters. Ryoga (talk) 13:59, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, I see. Thanks for the heads up Sango-chan. I'll watch out for such typos in the future :) Ryoga (talk) 03:24, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Resuming the Daimyō-kai Hey, Sango! Remember that Daimyō-kai we never finished? I think it's really important that we finally got around to getting through the rest of our agenda, haha. When could you be able to attend?--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 22:27, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Feliz Navidad! I wish you a merry Christmas Sango-chan! Have fun :) Ryoga (talk) 04:18, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Sango-chan! :) Ryoga (talk) 03:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hi Sango, Merry Christmas and happy holidays! :) I hope you have a lovely day 18:50, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:About location infobox I didn't put in a debut section, though you bring up a good point. I'm just not sure if I should put it in since its just the locations. I'll bring it up at the daimyō-kai, okay? :) --Lenalia Row (talk) 04:50, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Same images I've deleted the unlicensed one. Thank you for pointing it out to me. :) --Lenalia Row (talk) 13:14, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Manga Question Hello Ms. Sango, I have seen a comment you posted I don't remember which page it was that you were an expert when it came to the InuYasha manga so I was wondering if you could possibly answer a question for me and a good friend of mine? At the end of the Manga when InuYasha tells Kagome that Rin living in the village is like practice for returning her to a human village for whatever she chooses. Does that still imply that Rin would still be given the choice to rejoin Sesshomaru when she is an adult? I am just curious and thought I should ask the expert is all. 03:11, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Very Much Thank you very much for replying back to me last night Sango. But forgive me for saying that your comment was a little hard to understand as some parts didn't make sense in it. Such as "There's nobody forces Rin keeps staying in village since she thought that humans are evil than demons" That part I couldn't understand what you were saying there. Mainly Rin didn't want to live in a village because she thought humans were more evil than demons but Sesshomaru out of concern for her thoughts on that and her safety left her with Kaede so that can experience the better side of life with her own kind (that was how it was stated before that admin Row changed it around). Is that mainly it? But later would still be given the choice of rejoining Sesshomaru or staying in the village? Thank you so much for your reply back to me and I want you to know that I am never coming on here again since you have that Ryoga character going around accusing a former user of being me. I am just going to clear this up okay I am a GOOD friend of InuGami off of this website and last night we were talking about the InuYasha manga and anime the part of Rin living in the village peaked my curiosity and InuGami warned me not to ask any questions on this page but I didn't think it could do harm but apparently I was wrong. I am done with this wikia page and asking anymore questions about it. -- 14:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC)